The Carly
by cldragon0E
Summary: I feel a Carly coming on." scene from January 2006 episode, Carly comes and Sam agrees about Emily and Sonny. Carly then does something else without thinking...Carly plus Slash - Nicholas with Courtney equals THE CARLY..Major Slash to come...
1. Chapter 1

_**The Carly**_

_**By**_

_**Cldragon0E**_

_**Part One**_

_**Sam Point of View…**_

_**For as long as I been here, I've notice on thing, once you feel the Carly coming, you know something really bad is about to happened. Now usually when the next woman is moving on The Carly, I usually side with Jason because he's right, he knows her and I mean look at him, he's hot…Anyway, after tuning in and out at Carly's reasoning, I held my head because it made sense…**_

"_Okay, usually I don't this…Sam said and then thought, "__**Ever." **__"I agree with Carly, Jason, your sister and Sonny, no. It's wrong on all sorts of levels, I mean you married Courtney and it was good but Jason, Emily and Courtney are two different people and of course you work with him." Sam said and then thought, __**At this moment, I swear to you Jason is looking at me like I was possessed. **__"When was the last time me and Sam agreed on anything?" Carly asked and so Jason gave the I will take care of it brush off. Carly left and on with the bubble bath…._


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Carly**_

_**By**_

_**Cldragon0E**_

_**Part Two**_

_Courtney was celebrating failed relationship number four and Carly walked in. She went first to talked about Sonny and Emily then Courtney interjected about the failing of Nicholas and her. Carly let her friend vent about her and they sat that talking about the misery of the men who just come and go in there lives. Carly offered Jason and Courtney gave her the look."Listen, we are hot and single, we could find anyone we want to." Carly said and Courtney responded, "I don't know Carly, I think I'm going to go back to being gay." Carly spitted out her wine and gave Courtney that look. "What?!" Carly yelled and asked at the same time. Courtney went into details about her past and Carly just had her mouth opened, Courtney thought Carly was freak and Carly assured she wasn't freaked. "So now you know." Courtney said and Carly responded, "Court, it doesn't change how I feel about you." Courtney and Carly had a very close hug. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Carly **_

_**By**_

_**Cldragon0E**_

_**Part Three**_

_After the hospital epidemic, Courtney was lying in her bed recovering and Nicholas was holding John as they were both very happy for the baby and then Carly showed up. As Nicholas left, Carly and Courtney talked about a few things about what's been going on. Sam was mourning the loss of Danny and as Jason told her about the theory of being adopted, she remembered something…_

"_Courtney…..Please don't…" Sam remembered but it was bits and pieces… "I love you………Don't die!" "Sam!" Jason yelled and Sam was confused, she said she remember that Carly was with Courtney when she almost died before Carly went with you. _

_As Courtney was settling in with the baby, Carly came by with so many gifts and then Courtney planted one on Carly's lips. Ever since the night Courtney revealed that she was bi-sexual. They were closer than ever and a couple of weeks after they had their first kiss, there was so much emotion there. They hadn't sex yet because Courtney was out of practice and Carly never did it. _

_So they all goo-goo over the baby and as he was asleep, Carly was about to leave and Courtney pulled her again, the kiss was interrupted by a very shocked Sam who came in. _

"_You know if you do were trying to make this a secret, haven't you people ever heard of closing the damn door?" Sam asked. _


	4. Chapter 4

_The Carly_

_By _

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Four_

_**Sam Pov**_

_**Picture if you will Carly and Courtney doing a scene from the L word. Carly is Alice and Courtney is Dand…Oh God!**_

_Sam was trumazied by what she saw and as Jason came home about information regarding Sam's parents, Sam slowly turned to Jason and said, "Carly and Courtney were kissing then making out." Jason was shocked by that and stood back then looked down and up. Nothing in life made a sense anymore; Carly has now had sex or married, his best friend, a rival gangster, his brother and now his ex-wife. Jason started laughing out loud and then he held his head. "Okay. We don't tell Sonny, you don't make any obvious jokes and…" Jason said then laughed again and Sam joined him. "Can you picture Carly the face of the Gay community?" Sam asked and Jason laughed even harder. "I mean, come on, Carly having sex with a woman, I could picture her talking through the whole thing." Sam said and Jason laughed again. They stopped and then a knock on the door, it was Carly. "Jason, whatever Sam said, It never happened." Carly said and Sam responded by singing, "About the crying game…" "You know what? Courtney is the…." Carly said and added, "I don't have to defend myself…Courtney is my best friend and…" "Since you can't have Jason, you decided to start down the list of his exes, so after Courtney in three months, who's next? Robin or Elizabeth." _


	5. Chapter 5

_The Carly_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Five_

"_You know what Courtney could teach you a thing or two about being a lady." Carly said and added, "Not only that the only reason why you have Jason is because Courtney messed up, Courtney is way better than you ever could be." "On being a lady, that might be true but she messed up because…" Sam said, stopped and added by singing, "She only has eyes for you…." Carly was about to take a swing and Jason stopped her. "Okay! Sam stopped with the insults. Is this about Sonny and Emily? I agree with you, Sonny and Emily should not be together, if you're doing this…" Jason said and Carly stopped him, Courtney slowly walked in and Carly said, "That's the thing Jason I like Courtney and I don't know where it's going but I want to find out and I'm scared that I'll lose a friend." Courtney wrapped her arms around her and said, "Carly, you won't lose me unless you have sex with my brother…I'm scared to and not only because I'm a mother but if this goes further, I'm terrified." Sam then change speeds, "Guys, if you give a damn why everyone else thinks, you're doom, don't. Carly you're a bitch but if we were friends, I would want you in my corner maybe not in my bedroom and Courtney hold on tight because she will fight to the death for you. Just like she fights __**for my guy.." Sam said that last part a little stronger. Carly and Courtney walked off..**__Jason once again fell in love with Sam and it was well-time because a surprise wedding would come and then….._


	6. Chapter 6

The Carly

By

Cldragon0E

Part Six

If Jason had turned one second later, the bullet would have missed him and he was dead on arrival. HE had taken the business from Sonny, Sonny had him arrested and was planning a hit. Sam hears the news and she broke down in tears. She couldn't stop crying, Carly was hysterical and Courtney was the calm one. Sonny was down the hall and he was heartbroken, he didn't know if it was his guy that killed his best friend. He found out it was, he thought Manny Ruiz but it was the guy that Sonny had paid for. Sam had collapsed and it was Carly to the rescue, she found Sam was pregnant. Sam was In a state of shock, it was Monica who made sure she had no visitors but Carly….Sam told Carly that she wanted her and Monica to planned the funeral. Carly lean on Courtney for support and as Emily made her way to the room, Sam's eyes lid up. "Get out." Sam whispered and then yelled it. Emily did just that and Alexis came in. "You too." Sam said and Alexis slowly told her that she needed a statement. "If you say I told you so, there will be nothing holding be back from ripping you apart." Sam said and Alexis responded, "No Sam, despite what you think, Jason was a good guy and I'm sorry he's dead." "I'm having his baby, isn't this 

the part where you say, it's better off" Sam said and Alexis responded, "no." Carly slammed the door and gave Alexis a dirty stare, Alexis walked out. "Sonny." Carly said and Sam responded, "I'm going to worry about the baby then we're going to get Sonny." It's bad enough that Sam wanted to get Sonny but Carly does as well…

It was January 2008, Carly was not with Courtney anymore, she was Nicholas and Carly was with Jax. Sonny and Kate were starting something, Max had moved to Jason's position. Then there was a knock on the door and Carly saw Sam with a little baby girl. "Aunt Carly, this is Caroline Lila Morgan." Sam said and Carly was actually honored. They became friends and Carly then asked the question, "What are you going to do about Sonny?" Carly asked and Sam smiled, "I know someone."

Claudia Zacchara walked in the bar and just stood in the corner looking at Sonny. What made Claudia want to throw her hat in the ring was that she believed what Jason did was just, nobody should ever lose a father. Sonny mixed business with pleasure and Claudia hates that. "Your ass is mine Sonny; give your soul to the lord." Claudia said and she walked off. Claudia then decided to make a bigger statement, car bomb…..

Claudia went home to her hotel room and yelled, "Desi." The sixteen year old woman who was the prodigy of Trevor and her when Claudia was trying to get Trevor killed. "I want you to watch spy on someone for me, her name is Em-ily and I want you to bat her around like a little mouse." Claudia said and Desi laughed, "We're going to have fun here."


End file.
